She Will Be Loved
by UniquePiksi
Summary: When secretly seeing each other takes a turn for the worst. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I own the song, which happens to be 'Maroon 5 - She will be loved.'

AN: This is my first attempt at a song fic. Please be patient and loving . I may have gotten the meaning of the song wrong, but the way I thought of it fit the idea I had going so please bare with me. Lol. Sorry in advance. Oh this is a kind of a friendly contest between me and Angel Reid to see whose song fic is the best. If I win, I get pie and smex. So review away !

_Italics_ = Lyrics

(--) = flashback

Paring: Harry/Hermione

August 2004 - Piksi

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always to belonged to someone else_

( "Please be careful Hermione..." I looked at her as she was getting dressed.

She sighed as she leaned over and kissed me softly on the forehead. "I know, Harry. No one will see me, defiantly not him. I made sure I would be home by the time he got there. But I have to go now."

She sat down on the bed beside me and kissed me deeply before getting up and walking to the door.

"I love you Hermione."

She stopped as she reached for the handle and turned. "I love you too Harry. We'd be together if we could, you know that. I just wish we could see each other more often." She said sadly, then walked out the door. )

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

I walk up to the door and knock softly, saying a small prayer as I wait. The door opens slowly at first, but is flung open when she see's it's me.

"Oh Harry, it's been too long!" she says, as she flung herself into my arms. I hold her close, burying my face in her bushy hair.

"I've missed you too 'Mione; but let's get inside, just incase." I take her hand and guide her inside the musty room, closing the door behind us.

She turns to face me again, and wraps her arms around my middle as she rests her head on my chest. "I wish we didn't have to meet like this..."

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

I put a finger under her chin and lift her head to mine, kissing her softly on the lips. I look into her eyes and notice, in the gorgeous brown depths, the pain that she goes through all the time.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

"I know, I wish we didn't either, but it's the only way. Doing this is taking a huge risk as it is, but I love you to much to never be with you." I kiss her again, walking her towards the bed.

She stops kissing me and looks up. "I have to be home in 2 hours..." I just nod and continue to kiss her, lowering her onto the bed.

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

I slowly undo her dusty blue blouse, revealing a same colourd, lacey bra that you could see through. Cupping her perfect breast, I move my hand slowly, massaging it as I move up, kissing her chest. I make a trail of small kisses all over her chest and stomach while I take off her blouse and undo her bra, fully revealing her breasts. A small moan reaches my ears, telling me she wants me to hurry up. I chuckle to myself and, leaving her stomach, move up and kiss her fiercely on lips. I slightly brush my tongue along her lips and she immediately parts them to let me in. Our tongues dance for a while before I move away to catch my breath.

_Tap on my window know on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

She smiles at me as I move down again, kissing along her stomach to where her short black skirt sits lovely at her hips. Sometimes I like doing her in a skirt, but today feels more special. I slowly unzip the skirt, but do not stop the assault of kisses on her body, and lift her hips up slightly so it's easier to take the skirt off. Once it's off, I start to kiss her underwear and she starts to squirm slightly.

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

I smile to myself and begin the slow but oh so enjoyable part of taking of her cute undies. I slowly pull down one corner and kiss along her inner thigh. I can feel her shuddering underneath me and it arouses me even more. Before I can tease her anymore, she grabs my ear and drags my face to hers.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

"Enough teasing!" She says softly, but loud enough for me to hear both the force and lust in her voice. "Either you fuck me now, or I'll jump you." I'm taken aback slightly from the choice of words but gladly obey.

I reach down and rip off her undies as she begins to take off my shirt. "I'm lucky I brought an extra pair." She says, smiling at me before she starts attacking my belt. Within mere seconds all the clothing has been shed. I kiss her on the neck and she moans softly

I position myself on top of her and look her in the eyes. We've done this many times, but I still feel I should always ask.

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

"Ready 'Moine?" All she does is nod.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

There's a small knock on my door. I get up to get it. When I open it all I can do it stare. My eyes start to fill up in tear at the sight in front of me.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

"He found out didn't he..." She nods and hugs me, not to tightly; of course, the broken arm and the obvious broken ribs are stopping her. Her face is horribly bruised so bad that one of her eyes is swollen shut. All I want to do is hunt down the asshole that did this to my 'Mione, but I know I can't.

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

She senses the anger building up in me, and she looks up. "I know how you feel Harry, but you and I both know, nothing can be done. At least while he's still in power."

I nod slowly, knowing she's right, but I just can't help be upset. I have every right to be!

"You know this means we can't see each other anymore." She says softly, tears filling up her eyes.

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls._

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

I nod slowly, fighting back the tears that are ready to burst out. 'I must stay strong for her' I say to myself.

She starts to pull away but I hold her tightly. "I have to go... he'll be having me watched by tonight." I begin to let go, knowing what she said is true.

"I'll get you out of there soon 'Mione..." she just smiles at me before turning and walking out of my life.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved..._

_And she will be loved..._

_And she will be loved..._

_And she will be loved..._


End file.
